descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino
Name: Domino Species: Twilek Homeworld: Coruscant Family: None, runaway Age: 27 Height:5’4” Rank: lieutenant/apprentice Appearance: Blue skin, lithe yet strong muscles from years of dancing. When not at the clubs or work she wears loose cargo pants and a tight fitting top. Domino likes to go barefoot whenever possible. Personality: A child at heart, she loves having a good time and won’t hesitate to crack a joke or have some fun unless the situation is against it. She is very self-driven, however, and when committed to a goal she’ll put aside all else to focus on it. Background: “Hi, my name’s Domino, and I’m a graceful swan that dances for pervy men in an upper-city club called The Black Rose on Coruscant. But that’s ok; they tip me well and sometimes bring me gifts hoping for more than just a few dances. After work I either go out partying or home to my cat Mr. Tibbs. “It’s just us two here; I ran away from home a long time ago because of ‘family issues,’ I don’t really want to talk about it. I suppose I’m lucky, not many runaways end up as well off as I am. I have a job I love that pays well enough for a nice apartment, and I can practice coup de vitesse all I want at a nearby martial arts dojo because I can get the instructor into the club for free. My life isn’t perfect, but it’s as close to it as possible. Or, at least it was, for recently I’ve got caught up in the struggle between the Empire and a terrorist group calling themselves the Rebel Alliance. Now my life’s in constant danger!” After being mistaken for a Rebel agent while working at the Rose, Domino was rescued by the real agent, Maelion Liates. After Maelion completed her mission and bombed Domino's apartment she gave the Twi'lek a choice, either join the Rebellion or be left to fend for herself as a lone fugitive. She chose to join and now puts her talents to use as a spy and infiltrator for the Rebellion. Since then she's shut down Kaut's defense guns, paving the way for an Alliance attack, stolen intelligence, partied, assassinated, greased palms, watched, and drink half of her fellow rebs under the table. Domino tries to avoid Jedi due to her force sensitivity and her unwillingness to develop it. And, once they see the MPs drag her in after a night of drinking, most Jedi agree that it's for the best. However her unwillingness to train in the force didn't help her when captured by William Carter the Lord of Tapani and sith master. While on a mission to saboage his flagship he sensed her presence and forced her to become his apprentice before sending her back to the Alliance as a double agent. Since then Domino has played both sides of the field as carefully as she can while data mining hundreds of terabytes of Republic and Jedi secrets. Category:Character Category:Female Category:The Sanguine Potestatem